


Into the Shitverse

by King_Azu



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Arachnid Anxiety, Depression, Dumbass Disease, Gen, I am not always coherent sorry in advance, Panic Attacks, This is hellish on mobile, how do y’all have the patience, i use the fuck word liberally, if your parent reads over your shoulder I’m sorry bro, its totally real you can’t change my mind, it’s just fun to type, plot is pain so I free form a LOT, the adhd has to kick in at some point, you know the ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Azu/pseuds/King_Azu
Summary: “You’re like me!" Holy crap was she this loud as a teenager?Did she even have energy back then, man highschool had been a nightmare—FOCUS.Speak to the kid with puppy eyes woman, relate to him."Little dude, unless you've got near crippling anxiety and depression to go along with the mask, we're nothing alike."God dammit this is Not How Bonding Works.[OC-centric]———My hot take if a chaotic addition was made to the spider gang during the movie because self-indulgence is my middle name.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Into the Shitverse

**Author's Note:**

> SW COMM. LOG  
> Type - 2: Audio Record  
> Status: LOCKED|PRIVATE
> 
> Recording_START
> 
> H: Hey hey auntie, um, I did a bit of an oopsie. 
> 
> M: Again? Heather Aria I swear if you fell asleep on the train-
> 
> H: That was one time, one! 
> 
> M: You wound up in Manhattan. 
> 
> H: It’s not THAT far from Queens. 
> 
> M: You can walk the next time then. What’s up, and make it quick your uncle’s coming over. 
> 
> H: He is? Epic. Study session ran late, I missed the train and I didn’t think to ask for a ride so— 
> 
> {ERROR: INPUT status: Connection_Failed, OUTPUT Status: Connection_Established.}
> 
> M: Hello? Heather? Must have hit a dead zone...
> 
> Recording_END  
> Duration: 03 min 04 sec  
> Time Stamp: 07/07/2027 5:11:04 PM

“Oh.” It comes out in a whisper, drowned out by the distant rumble of traffic below. 

Heather could handle a lot of things. A particularly bad hair day? No sweat, she’d just slip on one of her beanies, and it’s not like anyone really saw her hair beneath her suit. Or her face, never the face.

Injuries? Her partners would chew her out for a good twenty minutes, hover around all mother-hen like for _weeks_ , and she would grit her teeth through the pain and the coddling. No big deal, standard Spider-Woman Support Team behavior really.

Being thrown into another dimension _another New York_ but not _her_ New York because who the hell spelled “coca” _with a fucking “k”?_ What kind of crack did the marketing teams smoke? She doesn’t know what brought her here— well, it was probably the black hole that cut off her call home about being late for dinner, _oh god Aunt Mabel is never gonna let her leave the house again after this_ —but she’s freaking out a bit on the inside.

Okay, _okay_ , she was lying it’s far more than a bit. Her anxiety is being kicked into overdrive, but she’s still processing the situation so she hasn’t given into the panic just yet.

She feels herself sliding downwards and for a terrible moment she thinks the gravity in this place has turned off. Turns out it’s just her hands forgetting they should be sticky instead of non-sticky from the stress, and with that realization comes a distinct and familiar shakiness surging through her limbs. 

…Dammit Heather was great at faking it but she sure as hell wasn’t making it. The calm’s not going to last very long and she needs to find something else to think about, anything else, or she’s going to slide right off this building into a very much Not Heather shaped heap somewhere on the street.

It’s the flickering of light and roaring sound that draws her attention. The news reports flaring across the screen in Times Square are familiar at least, all nice and HD on those unnecessarily huge screens, and the headlines run by rather easily.

**Brooklyn Visions New Semester New Science Center.**

Good to know, she could make more web fluid if she snagged some nylon along the way, sneaking into a middle school wouldn’t be too hard for her.

**New York’s Hero Spider-Man Found Dead at 26.**

Now Heather’s not a dude—or at least she doesn’t _think_ she is, good lord she doesn’t need a gender crisis on top of the whole super-powered-university student crisis—and she sure as hell knows that her _uncle_ isn’t the one swinging around New York getting his ass kicked during finals week. Being bitten by a radioactive spider tends to be a one time thing in her experience back home. She hopes.

_…_

_Fuck now she wants to check—_

Seeing her adoptive uncle as the center of a news report is all fine and dandy, he was a detective, she’d long outgrown the awe of recognizing someone she considered family on television. But he was _blond_ —Uncle Pete would _never_ go blond, made him look too rich, the pickpockets would never leave him alone if he looked like that—warm chocolate brown was replaced with piercing cobalt blue, and he was _Spider-Man_.

He _was_. Past tense.

“Fuck. Wombo combo _FUCK_.” Her stomach lurches into a distinctly unpleasant flip, and there’s a sour taste building in the back of her throat. _He’s dead. Holy fucking shit he’s dead_. If it weren’t for the nifty ability to superglue her feet (not her hands, they’re traitors) to any surface, Heather would have politely plummeted into the unforgiving pavement of Not York with open arms. Maybe a scream or two on the way down, but she might just do that up top for now.

For now some poor bastard in the streets below is swearing up a storm, wondering just who the hell vomited on his new shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Heather you freak take a chill pill. Bro are they even called chill pills in Miles’ universe? Is that a cross dimensional thing? Sweet lord doing this from mobile is the worst thing on the planet I hate it here. Comment comment comment, it fuels me with power.


End file.
